Etna Route
by Burst-in-Flames Tiger
Summary: All is great in the Netherworld. It was not until Archangel Viruga sent Laharl a letter that will forever change the course of history. For the Netherworld, Celestia, and Causality itself (Maybe). Rated T and AU. I'll try as best as I can to disregard the use of this "Dimensional Crack" from the DLC characters's storyline.
1. From Celestia with Love

**Plot Snake go away.**

 **GO AWAY.**

 **REWRITE SNAKE YOU TOO!**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **[I'm sorry, we're having a technical difficulties. Please do not change your channel.]**

* * *

 **Etna Route**

 **Rewritten. If you found any wrong-spellings and grammatical problems, please, do not hesitate to review it. It will help me gain valuable critics and it will assure a great quality work.**

 **I neither own Disgaea, nor its franchise.**

* * *

The Netherworld. A wretched hive of vilainy and evil.

Living there with his vassal is the Overlord. A demon king by another name, and is one. Even if only for a while, the Netherworld had seen many changes, and in the process it also grew. One such occassion was the battle between the angels and the demons, and when the Netherworld and Celestia merged.

To be exact, Laharl witnessed those changes from the first day he woke up after a ten year of slumber. He started out petty and affable, before slowly gaining the edge of what made him a better person—er, demon—and became someone which everyone can respect. His vassals started disjointed and apathetic, but after he became the true overlord, there was nary any opposition.

It was not until the Celestia and the Netherworld merging that caused a rebellion. Formed from the vassals of his father, Laharl corrected again what is right from wrong, and even managed to get another set of vassals under his command.

But, for some reason, something outrageous came when he was busy writing his paperworks.

A letter sent by the current Archangel of Celestia.

"Who authorized this idea! Etna, tell me this is just some elbaorate prank by the angels!"

"Um... yeah, no. Angels aren't exactly liars. There are a few, but they're never a virtue to begin with. They're just people with bird-feathers behind them."

"Well is this letter real or not!?" Laharl roared from his desk. "I can't exactly consentrate here when my conscience is being assaulted!"

"Prince, you're a Demon. You don't have a conscience." Etna laughed. "But fine, if that will humor you, I can take a nice peek inside this letter. Honestly, to make a proud demon such as the Prince himself be harassed by the mere thought of it. Celestia must have extremely good vocabulary and penmanship."

She peeked inside the letter.

"...Prince, is this a joke?"

"That's what I want to know!" He turned to Barbara, who was repeatedly punching the stamp onto the legal documents. He's reluctant to do this, but he had more pressing matters to attend. "Barbara, can you work at the speed of three people!?"

"...I consider that as an insult."

"Good. Etna, prepare your spear and bring your brother along with you. We're going to have a little picnic in Celestia."

"Should I pack a lunch?" Etna grinned. Honestly, she was dying to get out of this cramped-up room and ditch those stupidly numerous and complex paperwork. She's not born for paperwork, and her spear collections have been itching for flesh and blood. "I'm in the mood for some Galactic Celestian Dragon Tenderloin myself."

"You know what Etna? So am I." Laharl grinned maliciously as he went out of his bedroom. "Let's have ourselves a feast."

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : From Celestia with Love**

 _Latia hana~ La da da La da da_

* * *

Two humanly figure and a prinny arrived in-front of the gate of Celestia. It works more like a teleporter than an arrogant-looking tall door. Laharl relished the idea of knocking the door open, but sadly it doesn't work like that.

They're having a blast hunting the Celestia Dragon, but after eating a big chunk of tenderloin meat and some ribs, they're bored.

Very, very bored.

"Excuse me, Prince." Xenolith opened his beak and came a squeaky voice. "I am rather skeptical about this letter. Are you absolutely sure that it came from Celestia, and not from any other location. There are demons who like to prank indiscriminately... dood."

"I'm sure, Xenolith. I'm _absolutely_ sure." He knocked on the large and towering door. "Now help me knock this door."

"Knock it _down_... dood?"

"No, we'll have to be polite here." Laharl explained. He shuddered for a second before conttinuing. "I don't want to explode the already strained relationship between these two worlds out of proportion. I had enough trouble governing one, but now I have to govern two worlds, and tend to the other's needs and crisis."

"See Xenolith, Prince is not really that stupid of a guy afterall." Etna laughed as she knocked on the doom-looking gigantic-sized door. "And to think that your entire motivations were to kill him for your own personal vendetta."

"...To say I am not ashamed is a lie, but I have no doubts now. I, Xenolith will be your humble, loyal, and very devoted—"

The door shook as it opened.

"Oh hey the door opened." Laharl smiled. He walked past Etna and went inside, completely ignoring Xenolith's humble, loyal and very devoted vow. "Come on Etna, let's go vist that love freak and mooch of her mom's cookies."

"Coming~" Etna grinned playfully. "Bro, you coming with?"

"—vassal of Overlord Laharl." He sighed. He is fine being ignored, but the wound from his past lingered inside him. He wasn't really expecting an easy forgiveness, but being outright dismissed by the man he really respect still hurt him. "...dood."

"Aw... cheer up bro. I'm sure the Prince already forgot about your whole existence. He thinks that you're just an insignificant, weak, useless, and problematic vassal. No need to be so reserved with us on your travels. Oh, and call me Miss Etna from now. Techincally you're now _my_ vassal. I made a once-in-a-lifetime wish to that brat afterall."

Xenolith genuflected on the ground.

"Sister, your words. It hurts... dood."

"Tee hee. You need to toughen up then!" Etna trailed off inside the gate and vanished. "Now let's go and mooch some cookies from Flonne's Mom. You will be in-charge of cooking and cleaning-up the dishes."

Xenolith slowly stood up and went inside the gate. He's just accepting the fact that he had done something wrong in the past, and is going to atone for it. Someday, somehow, he will be forgiven, but until then he had to bear with his particular dilemma.

* * *

"Laharl!"

"S'up Flonne?" Laharl raised his hand. "As usual, your mother's cookies are still the best of the best."

"Quit flattering me Laharl, how about you go flatter my daughter instead?" Flonne's mom chirped from the kitchen. Hearing her words, Flonne blushed and silenced herself. She retorted by softly and gently replied to her mom. "Geez, Mom. Stop embarassing me in-front of Laharl!"

"I don't know Flonne. Even without your Mom, you've already embarassed yourself." Etna laughed after picking up a piece of cookie from the jar. "Remember the time where you used to run around the castle like a ninja? Saying "nin nin" as an emphasis exclusively when you were pretending to be one?"

"That... that didn't happen!"

"But it did." Laharl chuckled. "And you're really into it too. Never stop being yourself Flonne. Never stop being yourself."

"Atleast someone knows how to compliment people."

"Yes, yes, our Prince is a lady-killer, isn't he?" Etna muttered. "So, Flonne. We want to see the Seraph. Is he available?"

"Not really, no." Flonne said. "Seraph Lamington have been busy managing his own end of work. Archangel Viruga have been helping him non-stop, but even then they were still overwhelmed."

"That's what you get for allowing demons to complain. They will not stop until they are given a beating. Where are these complaints coming from anyway? That Lamington wasn't exactly clear which of my worthless subjects went to him."

"Not all of them were complaints." Flonne sighed. "Some of them were actually petitions to continue merging Celestia with the Netherworld."

Etna was taken aback. She took another cookie and ate it. "Demons actually favoring the Celestia Merger? Alright Prince, I think we know what we will do for stress-relief this time." She smiled. Her face turned wicked as she walked to the nearest door.

"Etna, do you know where those groups are located?"

"No." Etna claimed, but she's still full of vigor. "But if you've found out, I'll be waiting outside. Pass me that jar of cookie, Prince. I need to do a little... practice."

Laharl frowned.

Tossing the cookie, Etna caught it before going out. She grinned with her face proclaiming: "I'm going to eat the hell out of this cookies." Before going out. Soon-after, lots of explosions and screams could be heard outside. Along with police sirens and screams of war.

"Damnit Etna. I'm sorry Flonne, but it seemed that we have to finish it up for now. So where did those petitions came from anyway?"

"I recall it was from an Evil Academy some-ways from here. It was called... "Maritsu?" I think." Flonne went empty-headed as she thought about this one-particular building. A dome-shaped school with flying pig-zombies and happy-looking demons in tuxedos and ballgowns sitting down on classrooms with a tentacle monster girl as their teacher.

Laharl knew that place, afterall, Sicily is studying there.

"Thanks Flonne. I'll see you later."

"Wait, Laharl." Flonne called and she made the Overlord turned his head at her.

"Hm?" His antenna was raised. He looked at Flonne who was blushing and fidgeted for every second she stood in-front of the chair she was sitting on. A minute passed and the silence was still there. Flonne, giving up, just went with a simple and short "Nevermind," before she looked at Laharl.

"Be safe, Laharl."

"You don't need to tell me that. Geez."

Flonne giggled.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

When Laharl walked outside Flonne's house, the situation was unbearably bad that he had to fled from Celestia in a hurry. Taking Etna and Xenolith out for a road-trip to an academy at one edge of the Netherworld, he felt like this problem was more than it was worth doing.

Arriving at their designated location, the redhead beamed at its grand entrance.

"Wow, so this is what a school for demons looks like."

"...You've never went to school before, Etna?"

Etna shook her head. "Nope. I do get the necessary education from Lord Krichevskoy's Vassal program. It was sufficient for me, but what about you, Prince? Would you like to try tripping a flag straight out of those late-night animes Flonne likes to watch?"

"Heh. Hell no. I'm already an Overlord. I don't need to learn something I didn't need in the first place. Especially from this dinky little place." He let out his signature guffaw. "Let's find Sicily. I bet she's here somewhere."

"Why did you enroll Sicily here, Prince?"

"She said that she would like to study where Lanzarotte used to study. Coincidentally, there was a rumor of students plotting their rebellion against me here. So I send my sister to carry out a troublesome mission, aren't I a genius?"

Etna sighed. Her palm was slammed to her face.

Xenolith interjected.

"If I may say a word, Prince." He said with his flippers crossed. "Don't you think that your sister will be overpowered by the students here? After all, they are demons, and demons aren't exactly the nicest person you'll find across the street... dood."

Laharl shrugged. His hand gestured jokingly. "She's my sister. Any sister of mine should be able to overtake two or three kingdoms without fail. Are you doubting what Sicily is capable of?"

"Well, yeah. However you slice it, she's still a kid."

"You're also a kid."

"Pot calling the kettle black!" Etna shouted.

With that, they grumbled and argued as they went inside the Evil Academy. As they went inside, the surroundings are full with glitters and the walls have been painted white and pink. Those are the colors not befitting of a demon. It was so shocking that the arguing stopped, and Laharl began questioning what the hell is happening here.

"You. Treant Demon!" Laharl picked a student out of the bunch.

"M-Me?" The treant-demon stopped, looked at Laharl, and pointed his finger onto himself. "Um... are you talking to me?"

"Yes I am. Answer me, who did this?" He pointed all over the wall and it sends fear deep inside the treant-demon. "Who painted the walls white like this?"

"I-I am not allowed to talk about this! W-Who are you anyway! What will you gain from getting this particular information!? Are you being sent here by somebody to interrogate me!? Oh no, no, no, no, no. Not again! SECURITY!"

As soon as the treant-demon called for Security, a bunch of Hall Monitors showed up.

"What's going on here!?" A menacing-looking green-haired female warrior came from the hallway, leading the charge with about a dozen of hall monitors behind her. "You two and prinny. Are you the one who made this wuss to scream bloody murder!?"

"I-I am not a wuss!" The treant demon protested.

"Yes you are." Laharl assured.

"You're beyond help man. Try being a little less of a scaredy-cat next time." Etna followed.

"But I'm not a cat!"

Xenolith sighed. "It seems that this demon does not get what we're saying... dood. May I have permission to silence him, My Lord?"

"Permission granted: You may silence this man, Xenolith. Make it quick."

"As you wish, Lord." Xenolith moved in and aimed two of his short-daggers around and in-front of the treant demon. He was about to slash him, but a hall monitor stepped in and blocked the slash with his halberd.

"As much as a wuss that he is, I'm not letting you hurt him." The female-samurai said. "Afterall, he is my man, damnit!"

"Meiko..." The treant-demon went teary eyed and blushing. "Meiko, I lo—"

"Nope." Etna moved to the treant-demon's back and pierced an Elder Spear through him. His eyes enlarged as the mana inside him went raving mad. It was then that he exploded into a burst of mana. "I'm not letting you power-up with the power of love."

"OOOOOLLSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

"So his name was Olson? Then you might want to ressurect him at the infirmary now."

"I will! Chief, permission to leave this battle!" Meiko's scream were directed to the leading hall monitor.

"No!" The chief protested.

"Understood! I will now resign myself from hall monitor. Wait for me Olson. I will save you!"

And then the female-samurai ran off.

The leading hall monitor sighed.

"Damnit Meiko." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I should've known that it will end like this. Those two are insufferable for each other."

"Tell me about it." Laharl snickered. He was having fun with the situation just now. "Give me your next move, Monitor Head. Before I smash your face, that is."

"Wh—What the heck is a Monitor Head? Do I look like I have a freaking monitor for a face!?"

"No, but you sure are not a foe to be reckoned." Laharl grinned. He glared at every last one of the hall monitor, exuding an aura of battle and promising no return for those who partake in the fight. "Get off of your damned high horse Monitor Head. You're not even worth ten seconds—no—you're not even worth any seconds of my time. Now I suggest you move it. Unless you want to know what a meteor felt like on your face!"

"Wh-Who would even... can you even do that!? A meteor on my face!? Big talk is cheap, but can you actually do it!?"

Laharl was intrigued.

"Alright, stand there and I'll show you." He raised his arm and stretched out his hand. A portal is opened and from it came out a large meteor, slowly gliding out the portal and down to Monitor Head. It slowly inched its way closer and closer to her face.

The whole hall monitor squadron left, but Monitor Head just stared at it with tears and a dead smile that was plastered onto her face.

"Enough!" A girl leaped out of the shadow and three spotlight shone, revealing her identity. "Evildoers must be punished! This meteor is clearly the source of all evil. So I shall destroy it!"

The girl hunched. Her hand forming a fist before launching it onto the meteor. The meteor cracked before exploding grandly. The pieces of the meteor went everywhere except the wall, implanting themselves on the floor. Landing on the ground, the girl turned to Laharl.

"You, evil-doer! How dare you. Launching a meteor without the Dean's permission!"

"Hmph, you think I'm scared just from you destroying my meteor!? That wasn't even an EX-ranked Meteor. I was going easy on you."

Both of them smirked at each other, before both of them jousted into the air.

Then there was the clashing of fists. It sends shockwaves through the school's main hall and onto the hallways. The classroom's glasses explodes and so did the hallways'. Those two exchanged blows after blows evven after they landed on the ground. It was rhythmic and dynamic, but the girl soon was out-paced by Laharl.

With an opening, Laharl striked his fist, but stopped before it reached Sicily.

"You still need to fight better."

"I'm trying my best. Big Brother." Sicily leaped to Laharl and hugged him. "It's good to see you."

Laharl chuckled as he gently pushed Sicily away from him.

"Alright, that's enough sibling bond for now." He grinned. "So, how was it? Is this school of demons as amazing as you said it were from the mails you send me?"

"Yup. It has everything! Pools, baths, dojos, even an ice-cream shop!"

"I don't think an Ice-cream shop is that big of a deal, Sicily." Etna walked to Sicily and ruffled her hair. "Good to see you're still a little-runt. How's my favorite angel?"

"Etna stop it. You're sounding more and more like my sister-in-law."

"We have a sister-in-law?" Laharl raised an eyebrow. "...Oh yeah her. I was sure that she was retconned from continuity though."

"No, Big Brother." Sicily laughed. "I meant that Etna sounds a little like Ozonne just now."

"Wait, what? She's not your sister-in-law. Are you alright? You're not eating something funny for breakfast, did you?" Laharl shook his sister. "What do you mean Ozonne is your sister-in-law? Have you also been poisoned by the change of this Netherworld!?"

"No, Big Brother! It's just that... I heard from Flonne that you're going to marry her?"

"Damnit. It must've been that damn letter's fault."

"What letter?"

"Archangel Viruga sent a letter adressed to Laharl." Etna laughed, grinning from ear-to-ear. "It was a letter to persuade Laharl into marrying an angel of his choosing. I guess Flonne received a letter too. We thought it was just a tasteless joke."

"Angels doesn't lie, Etna."

"I'm not buying it. Anyway, we're here to see the leader of this... Angel Research Laboratory. Do you know of this club, Sicily?"

"Yeah, I do. They're kinda infamous over here. Breaking the rules, syphoning budgets from other clubs, gets into a lot of arguments. They're the primmest of the prim, well... demons. I guess." Sicily explained. She turned and walked into the hallway. "Come on, I'll show you to the club-room. I also want to give them a visit myself."

"Good. That simplifies things." Laharl smiled. "Lead the way, Sicily."

Sicily giggled, smiling as honest as she could get.

"Follow me, Big Brother."

And they left.

Monitor Head froze as she looked behind her.

"The student council president is the sister of the Overlord!?"

And then she fainted.

* * *

"Holy crap. Our complains and moanings were actually read by the Seraph himself!?"

"Yeah, so can you guys quit doing whatever you are complaining about? Rumor has it that the Seraph is _really_ considering your options." Sicily said. She tapped her hand onto the table where the members of the Angel Research Laboratory are tied to their chairs, facing her. "I won't accept an apology, but could you just stop because you're actually making things worse for us."

Etna grinned.

"Hey, Prince."

Laharl grinned.

"Spit it out Etna. I want to hear it from your mouth."

Etna giggled.

"I'm proud of your sister, Prince. She really takes after Lord Krichevskoy."

Laharl was satisfied with Etna's statement.

"My dad was a great Overlord afterall. But I think she looked more like Mother when she was angry." Laharl sighed. "This won't take long."

Xenolith smiled through his beak.

"I must admit, she does take after you, My Lord." Xenolith looked at Laharl. "Knowing of what you have become, I believe that Sicily would make a great Overlord. Just like you."

Laharl smiled sheepishly.

"Stop complimenting me, prinny. It doesn't make me happy at all."

Xenolith softly laughed.

"So am I clear? You've signed an oath with me. If you broke that oath, you will be shamed as a demon in, and outside the academy." Sicily slammed the desk. "Now are we clear? Give me your answers!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" A zombie said.

"Y-Yeah." A ghost said. "Loud and clear, Miss President."

"Please insult me more!" An orc snorted. "I love it when you insult me, President Sicily!"

Laharl was taken aback. Particularly at the word "President".

"Alright Sicily, what is this "President" business?" Laharl moved closer to Sicily. "Since when did you become a potent power-figure?"

"I-Is that bad?" Sicily looked at Laharl, trembling. She started to sweat and paused for Laharl's reply.

"Bad!?" Laharl looked down on Sicily, before slowly went from gritting his teeth mad, into an honest grin. "That's not bad at all! In-fact, you've become more useful to me! Being a president means that you have a full-control over this school, right!?"

"Basically, yeah."

"Then that's just perfect!" Laharl placed his hand on Sicily's head. "I'm proud of you Sis."

"Y-You are!" Sicily was absentminded, but then she went into a happy grin. "It's okay for me to be the student council president!?"

"Of course! That means, I have an extension of power over here. Good job, Sicily."

Sicily feel faint.

"Watch out, dood." Xenolith moved behind Sicily and catches her. "My Lord. I understand that you were not the type to compliment people. But this... this is amazing... dood."

"Shut up." Laharl grumbled. "Now, we're done here. Let's wait for the Seraph to be available. Then we shall give him a visit."

"Super. How about we went to that Ice Cream shop? I'm sure it'll wake your dear Miss Student Council President of a sister, Prince Laharl, big brother of Miss Student Council President." Etna snickered. "Shall we?"

"Etna?" Laharl asked as he lifted Sicily on piggybag.

"Yes, Prince?"

"I hate you."

Etna pulled out her tongue.

"I hate you more, Prince." Etna opened the door outside. "After you."

Laharl grumbled aloud along the way to the Ice Cream Shop. Sicily was surprised when she was awoken in the Ice Cream Shop. It was a surprise by Laharl, a way to congratulate his sister. Though Laharl wasn't really honest about it, they had a happy time.

But the mystery of the letter itself, was not brought into the light.

* * *

An upbeat jingle could be heard.

It's time for the next chapter preview.

"Hello, humans!" Etna chimed in from nowhere. "It is I, your loveable, cute, pretty, and _sexy_... Etna the Moe-Lord!" She moved around, and sparkles and stars and rainbows and glitters was thrown all over the place. It's even on your screen!

"Etna... what are you doing?" Xenolith appeared in his human form. Slowly contemplating what he had done wrong all his life. "Sister, have you grown mad?"

"Watch as Etna, the greatest heroine ever written into fiction, succeed in succumbing every male in the world!"

"Why would you ever do that!?" Xenolith wasn't really ready for his sister's ambition, and he flipped the heck out. "W-What happened to my precious little sister!?"

"But a twist! The instigator of this faulty to the romance system, was actually her evil brother the Ultra Tyrant Xenolith!" Etna pulled out a handkerchief with the Prince's face on it and started crying crocodile tears. "It was him I tell you, because I am sickly and weak since birth!" She coughed monotonously.

"W-What!?" Xenolith was so perplexed he doesn't know what to say. "I—I'm not sure I follow!"

"But then, a surge of power... the power of love and masochism. Filled Etna's heart and made her the supreme and dominant, **QUEEN ETNA**!" She summoned a whip and crack it at Xenolith. "Now she'll make everyone dance to her whim. As she build her own reverse-harem!"

Etna changed her outfit into a magical and frilly sadist queen. She planted her heels on the back of Laharl as she holds the earth on her hand.

"Watch it with the heels, Etna" The Prince whined. "And why the heck am I in this pose!?"

"No reason at all! Next time, on the soon-to-be-rewritten again fanfiction of the century: **ETNA ROUTE**! Chapter 2: The Sadist who leapt through time! All of you sheep shall bow before me and lick my heels! Oooooooooohohohohohoho!"

"Sister... what have you become?" Xenolith sulked on the side.

He's now a prinny again.

* * *

 **END of CHAPTER 1**

 **A/N: I'm done! Woohoo!**

 **Anyway, once again, please read and review. I await your sincere opinion on my rewrite with glee. As usual, I hope the reader of my previous version of this fic are excited about that one chapter. You know, that chapter. *Nudge Nudge* *Wink Wink***

 **See you later! *Waves Hands*  
**


	2. Rebellion

Etna woke up with a headache.

It didn't work. The plan failed. The paperwork kept piling up. The Seraph insisted on refusing to see the prince. A fine mess yesterday was.

Still, Sicily was happy to have met her brother, and Laharl seemed to be in a good mood. Barbara was being... well, Barbara, and Xenolith, which Etna still shown some struggle to reconcile with, was a great help at picking up foods and organizing the mess.

Then there was the occasional thud on the door.

There's an occasional thud on the door.

She sat on her bed and turned to the steel-plated wooden door. Someone was knocking from the other side. She lazily checked her clock as she tried to tie her hair into a set of pigtail; it wasn't even morning yet. The demon girl lifted herself out of her bed and approached the door, leaning against the wall. Her hand on the keys, she unlocked the door to find a lonely figure with her head against the floor.

The redhead drew a short knife she hid and aimed it at the intruder's throat, which blue eyes were looking at her with teary eyes. A bump on her forehead remained from her impactful greeting and as she righted her stance, she stopped herself from hugging Etna.

When Etna saw the girl, she let her palm meet with her forehead. The hidden dagger was thrown out of the window.

"Damnit Flonne." Etna said in a hushed, but irritated voice. "I told you to stop sneaking around at night. If you want to talk just come in the morning!"

"S-Sorry!" Flonne said in a hushed voice. Clanking boots from outside the room made her thought that they both had been too loud and her sweaty palm instinctively covered Etna's dry lips. Etna struggled with a mumbled remark, but when Flonne asked her demon friend to quiet down, the redhead raised her brow. As a horde collective of orcs and gargoyles patrolled the hallway lazily, Etna knowingly remarked. "Let me talk to you in private, Etna." The angel let go of Etna's mouth and went for the door, which she shut tightly in silence.

Etna jumped onto her queen-sized bed and grinned at how soft her bed felt. Flonne quickly trailed behind before she sat beside the demon, her eyes trailing onto the dark walls of Etna's room. Lines of vinyl were spread on top of a single mahogany shelf stretching from the edge of one wall to a gaudy-looking ivory wardrobe. She noticed her wall was completely devoid of her hobby, instead, brochure and papers containing Laharl's daily schedule (for the prinnies) were planted with a duct tape. Underwear of many types and sizes unfit of her "slim" body were strewn about the floor in reckless abandon and the air conditioner were blaring in overheat contrasting the isolated large fridge on one corner of the room. Flonne was amazed on how Etna's room were both incredibly messy, and appealing to her at the same time. It was especially true when she had visited this room and still found something to be revel in.

"Lemon juice or soda?" Etna hunched inside the fridge. Her voice startling Flonne from her attention deficit. "Unfortunately, your usual is out of stock."

"Aw..." Flonne frowned. "Then I'll have soda. Do you have some Orke?"

"Ew, you like those nasty stuff?" The demon's face was showing signs of repulsion and a slight level of bitterness. "I only have Root Beer and a small can of Limes. Do you want it or would you rather have a freshly-squished slime juice?"

After a glass of Root Beer, Flonne perked up.

"I need to tell you something."

"Lay it on me, sister."

"Thanks Etna." The blonde angel chuckled. "You're sounding more and more like an older sister."

"Don't mention it." Etna replied. "You're also acting more and more like a pestering lil' sis."

"That's mean."

"Cheers, Flonne." Etna raised her glass and Flonne clinked onto hers her glass. "Take your time."

Flonne nodded before taking a sip, signaling Etna to start chugging.

Quickly, Flonne adjusted her breathing before she opened her mouth as wide as she could. "I don't want to marry Laharl!" She loudly yelled, probably waking up someone resting in the room next to Etna's. Etna herself choked on her root beer as Flonne raised her arms in exaggerated desperation. A wide, relieved smile stretched across her face from ear to ear as she began to grin like a horse. "I... I've decided that I don't want that sort of relationship with him. Yes, I have made up my mind." Her expression was clear, there was no sign of alcohol on her face; yet Etna could relate with her on some grounds. With the angel finishing the last of her root beer, she turned to Etna. "Please tell Laharl I said that."

"I won't do it." Etna replied. Her arm on her mouth, wiping off the coughed out root beer

"Eh?" Flonne let one remark slip out in confusion.

"Tell him yourself, you drunk girl." Etna flicked the glistening forehead of the angel before taking their glasses of finished root beer onto the counter beside the fridge. Flonne winced in pain as Etna continued. "I'm not friends with a wimpy girl who let her emotions get the better hold of her courage. Come on, Flonne, you're at least better than this. Being a sissy coward is for the prinnies! You are not a prinny."

"I might as well be reincarnated as one." Flonne sighed. She rested her side against the bed and let herself be comfortable in her silent wallowing.

Etna turned to the silent girl.

"Can you at least tell me your reasons?" She felt the back of her head twitching in pain unrelated to Flonne. "I'll hear you out."

"I don't love Laharl that way."

"You mean like a lover?" Etna chuckled as she revel in full the angel's painful circumstances.

"Yeah." Flonne sighed. Her voice relaxed and her face pale from lack of sleep. Etna couldn't sense any lie or malicious intent from the girl as she conceded to Flonne's demand. She turned to the clock and found the clock ticking slowly to three in the morning. "Then screw them."

"...Etna?"

"Screw them." Etna set the clean glasses back into the cabinets. She turned to Flonne who had a flabbergasted look on her face. "You've done it once, you can do it again. We've discussed this before, remember?"

"You mean when I was trying to be a ninja?" Flonne questioned with a blank expression.

"No!" Etna let out a scream that startled Flonne. She could feel her headache slowly coming back as she supported herself on the counter. "The reason why you were trying to be a ninja in the first place! You were supposed to kill the prince. Hellooo, have you had forgotten that already?"

"Oh, right!" Flonne was honestly surprised. "You're really great at remembering stuff, Etna!"

Etna flicked the angel's forehead again. The blonde angel proving to be more trouble than she was worth.

As Flonne cringed from the pain, Etna sat beside her with concern painted across her face that slowly turn into a powerful cat-like smirk. She grabbed Flonne's hands and held them tightly. She grinned devilishly as a plan came up in her mind. It was an evil plan only fit to be carried out by the demons. "Hey, lil' sis. I may have a solution to your problem, but... I dunno," She giggled. "I'm not sure an angel like you would be able to follow through."

"I..." Flonne thought, before nodding. Her eyes focusing deep inside Etna's pupils. "I'll do it! I will win my own independence!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

Both of them nodded, counted to three in their mind and screamed from the top of their lung.

"YEAH!"

Suddenly, a large stomp came from the room beside Etna's and a louder knock was heard on the door. This one successfully startled both Etna and Flonne as both of their body jumped in surprise. "Etna!" A shrilled, but tired voice came from the other side of the door. "What the hell are you doing screaming out loud in the morning!? Shut up!" After a moment of absolute silence, they heard another sets of footsteps that slammed the door to the room beside Etna's. Flonne turned to Etna with disbelief.

"Since when was your room beside Laharl's!?" Flonne chastised. She crossed her arms while raising her eyebrow and her lips forming a pleased grin. "Out with it Etna. Last time I checked, Laharl wasn't staying on the next room."

"Uh... Sis, I'm going to the bathroom." Etna smirked nervously.

If Flonne were to interrogate her, she would not hear the end of it. Tonight, she's resting with the Testament.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Rebellion**

 _Latia hana... la da_ _da_ _la da_ _da_

* * *

 **3 Weeks Later**

"Another one!?" Laharl sat up from his throne. "This is already the fourth time this week! All of you are useless. You have exactly one job. _ONE_ job! Is that really so hard to do? All you have to do is defend my territory from idiots trying to take over. From outside, or from the inside!"

"B-But sir—"The holy dragon looked up only to meet with their lord's wrathful face. The leader shrieked and made his follower shudder in terror.

"It's _overlord_ to you, peons!" Laharl was too stressed to deal with this. Accompanied by his unfinished paperwork both filled with pranks and on occasion; serious issues, to deal with this. "Do you know how many work I have to deal with instead of listening to you guys? So many paperwork and I don't know which ones are prank articles or real articles!"

"Um... with all due respect, sir—" He stopped as Laharl narrowed his eyes at him, "...your lordship, I have a suggestion for your problem... why didn't you just hire someone to filter them?"

"...Say it again?"

"Why didn't you just hire someone to filter those paperwork? Even better yet, just hire someone to do all of them for you."

"Your name."

"What?" The holy dragon blinked, the tension slowly dispersing from the atmosphere. "Uh... your lordship, with all due respect, my name is... Dave."

"Then, Dave. I promote you, and your incompetent squad of imbeciles from town guard to my filter agents!"

"Your lordship, I believe that job is called a "secretary"."

"Whatever!" Laharl erupted, causing his new filter agents to quiver in shock. Some of them too scared to even peek at their angered overlord. "Now move aside! I'll deal with those rebels myself." The holy dragons did just so as overlord Laharl walked outside his throne room and into the meeting hall. Waiting for him are four of his greatest mana creations; Judah the Female Samurai; Brindigghamm the Female Warrior; Steve the Clergy; and Melonsauce the Prinny. All of them stood up to greet their fumed overlord.

"Lord." Brindigghamm rose up first with her head bowed and her right arm before her chest. "Are there problems with the hearings?"

"No, Rindi, there aren't." Laharl grumbled. It has been a while since he had conversed with them on a personal level, calling Brindigghamm with her nickname made him feel a little out of touch. "Only rebels trying to seize my territory. The usual Friday for demons."

"So, we sortie out, overlord Laharl dood?" Melonsauce's voice squeaked.

"Yeah." Laharl nodded. "Judah, I'll leave the preparation to you. Steve, inform Sophie I'm going to Izmuth. She'll know what's up." The female samurai silently nodded before leaving to grab their equipment while Steve ran to the gatekeeper beside the Rosen & Co. Overlord Castle branch. "There's just no end to this," He sat on one of the benches, lazily sighing aloud. "I don't know how my old man stayed an overlord all these years."

"It's fine, dood!" Melonsauce pulled out a fan. "I'm sure your dad would be proud of seeing you right now. You're a truly great overlord! You took notice of your underling's strength, weakness, and problems. You're always judging the situation fairly, and most of all, you're really great to talk to, dood."

The overlord huffed. "Shut up," he said while looking to the side. His mouth formed a satisfied smile as his arms crossed. "I'm just doing what my old man would do."

Laharl noticed that Rindi has placed a big glass of iced orke on the table. "Thanks." Laharl drank every last bit of it and felt refreshed. With a chance to speak, Rindi said. "I've heard from your assistant, Ms. Etna, that you've been having problems with a "Prank" from Celestia, was it true?"

Laharl explained the entirety of chapter one to the newcomer, making her nod in excitement.

"I see, so Sicily has been doing great at the academy."

"But where has Ms. Etna gone to, dood?" Melonsauce paused. "I mean, the only reason we got a screen time is because Ms. Etna's not here. The author's being lazy again."

Laharl clicked his tongue. "Typical."

After said tongue clicking, Judah approached Laharl with a slew of mana potions. At the same time, Steve came back with a permit from Sophie. Sophie's permit was still as badly written as ever, but the Overlord didn't bat an eye on it and sent it into the item hyperspace. "Let's go into level one-dash-one then."

Laharl walked forward, leading the charge into the dimensional gate with his Yoshitsune sheathed on his side. Judah followed with graceful stride as every step she took, sakura petals flown in from somewhere. Melonsauce looked to the side with a pleased smile on its face, its fanny pack filled with useless junk. Steve shyly walked with a staff clutched tightly in her hands. Then at the back of the crew was Rindi with her gigantic axe leaning against her lean shoulder. They all stopped into a really detailed shade frame which looked really cool.

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away.

Flonne picked up her bow and shot an arrow through a ghost, which jolted back in shock before dispersing into mana. She gulped before spontaneously apologized before rolling from a Laser Blade's slash to the side and shot another bow, killing the seasoned veteran Heavy Knight.

Meanwhile, Etna was lazily stabbing dozens of local warriors stupid enough to not look at her status bar. Her Elder Spear was then thrown into a fortress where the wall severely exploded. Some survivors who were smart enough not to attack first took this chance to kill her, but Etna was as strong as she is without her weapon.

She dodged a swing from a heavy blade and punched the Valkyrie on her stomach that sent her twenty yards away. The other one was a Brawler who moved swiftly to her back, but Etna ducked and swept the attacker from their firm footing, and with the Brawler's back against the gun, Etna pummeled the guy across the face back into their basic form.

"These guys are weak!" Etna jumped onto where her Spear has landed and looked back. "How're you holdin' out Flonne?"

Flonne picked back her wand and slammed a priest's head so hard she imploded into white bulbs. With a light sigh, she replied. "I'm good over here."

"Good." Etna nodded. "Our plan's moving smoothly."

"I don't know Etna. This plan is really flimsy if you ask me."

"Nonsense!" She said before jumping into the fortress' window foot first. From the inside, an explosion happened which blew up its resident with Etna beautifully did a triple turn acrobatic leap into the throne room and kicked it open. "Yo, Duke Snitch. I've come to ask you something."

Opposite of her was a king-like Green Dragon being served tea by a zombie maid. His face looked unnerved, but a tint of anger seeped through the cracks of his facade. Etna could sense it without problem and brushed it off to the side. Without missing a beat, Etna spoke of her proposal, which shocked the Duke.

"I-I can't possibly do that!"

"That's not an option, scale-face." Etna pointed her Elder Spear at him. "I want my information, _now_!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" The Dragon quivered on his throne as the maid hurriedly went into the archive, pulled out a criminal record, and place it on a table before Etna. "There. You wanted him, right?"

Etna eyed the record and smiled at the Duke. "Thanks."

With a playful bow, she excused herself out of the throne room, leaving the dragon exhausted both physically and mentally. He hyperventilated before he looked to the window overlooking the exterior of his fortress.

"I guess I'm not getting any compensation pay."

"Just be glad that you're still alive, Duke Snitch." The maid giggled. "Still, that girl asked of a very questionable person. I wonder what she would put the individual into."

"Probably a day at the salt mine." Duke Snitch scratched his neck. "I know I've been there before."

Outside, Etna grinned as she and Flonne walked away into the sunset. Along the way, they defeated some Desert Dragons for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the next three days. Their two-man team of rebel will soon grow into a big, strong, camaraderie.

Behind them, Xenolith trailed with the Prinny Squad. Busy lifting the rebel's luggage.

Somewhere near, Laharl slashed some dudes. Judah head-butted a fighter. Steve burned a bunch of girls. Rindi tossed her gigantic axe into a treant demon which exploded on contact. On the back of the team, Melonsauce did a good job substituting Xenolith. No opposition at all on the battlefield.

* * *

The Corzorea Badlands were not the most underdeveloped part of the Izalith, a coexisting with Laharl's, but it held the person Etna and Flonne needed the most. Aboveground, it looked like a backwater western spaghetti-themed environment, with psycho for gunmen and professional shoe-shiners. Saloons lined up with lodging house of various stars beside or opposite of them.

Etna have travelled here once, and she hated every moment of it. She went inside a bar named "The Prinnes" and went for its bartender, a prinny, which she had been associated with on a regular basis.

"Yo. Give me the usual."

"Certainly, Master Etna," The prinny reached down and grabbed a fancy bottle and a glass of grape juice. He poured fourth of the bottle's content into the glass and placed two blocks of ice with little drops of warm milk mixed in. A tiny yellow umbrella and a gist of liquid sugar was mixed in when Flonne was blinking. "Your Milk Grape Surprise, dood."

"Thank you!" Etna placed exactly one coin worth of HL onto the counter. "Keep the change."

The prinny took the one, single coin on the table and sighed with a smile.

"Anyway, we need to get someone out of the badlands. You know, a usual break-out." Etna grinned. Flonne sat beside Etna and looked at the menu. She decided for a Ho-Cha Fried Noodles set. "You still got the skills and people for that, right? Come on, hook me up here. We're best buds, right?"

"No, we're not, dood. I'm like, your former slave or something." The prinny giggled. "But, I'm willing to give you a discount if you're really serious about this, Master Etna."

Etna snickered as she placed a wanted poster onto the counter, which surprised even the prinny. The poster was recent, not a month old, and she knew who the identity of the girl in the poster. A green-haired kid; female; not older than eighteen looking forward with her eyes looking straight at the camera. Her eyes revealing to the world her innocence.

"...Are you sure, dood?" The prinny raised his brow. "This girl... this girl won't do you any good, Master Etna."

"I am sure."

"This girl won't be of much help to you, dood."

"It's fine."

"...Are there any other ways that I can convince you otherwise, dood?"

"It's fine!" Etna was desperate. She sighed and took a sip of her drink, setting it back on the table angrily. "Don't try to stop me. Or else."

"If you say so, dood." The prinny leaned back on his chair. "Well then, I'll have to ask you to wait for an hour and a half. I need to make my own preparations." The prinny then went into the kitchen and brought out a steaming mountain of fried noodles. "Here's your Ho-Cha kid. You want to eat it with fork or chopsticks, dood?"

"Fork."

The prinny placed a clean fork beside the plate of fried noodles. "You shouldn't do that... no, thanks for doing that, dood." The prinny smiled before she went into the back. Flonne stared at him, but soon chuckled as she use the fork to eat. Suddenly, a gunner two tables from Flonne took aim, but before he could fire bullets all over the counter, a fancy glass of the usual flew across the ground floor of the bar and slammed the gunner's forehead. As the glass broke from impact, two demons took his place. One a sniper with a scoped rifle and the other another gunner with a six-chambered revolver, but Etna could sense more experience from the gunner.

When the massive shoot-out started, Etna rushed for the table behind Flonne and kicked it onto the sniper. The gunner was then taken by surprise when Etna threw a barrel of cheap booze onto the gunner, knocking him out in a flash. The sniper was not yet beaten, but as soon as she took aim, Etna has stolen the gunner's revolver and shot the bullet aimed at the gunner's hand. As the bullet grazed the sniper's arm and knocked the rifle away, Etna jumped five flights of stair and kicked the sniper into the ground floor, where she fell face first onto a table, breaking it with its hard landing, and confused the patrons of the bar which were unaware of Etna's actions.

The one-sided massacre of a bar fight continued until every last patron were either knocked out unconscious, still drinking on their table without a single care given, was the single demon who made it out completely unscathed, the angel who was still eating her set of food, and the pile of dead bodies (even though nobody died) strewn about all over the bar's floor as they regretted every single action from the past three minutes of their live.

For what reason did they exact their aggression?

Was it for love?

Was it for pride?

"Why did those people suddenly attacked Flonne?" Etna sighed as she asked the prinny behind the counter. "What kind of bar are you running, anyway? I didn't let you be free from service to do what you want to make _this_ kind of place!"

"They don't like people eating noodles with fork," The prinny replied as he cleaned a glass as fancy as the one that was thrown. "You know, a demon's Tuesday, dood."

"What the—" Etna pinched the bridge of her nose. "Are you freaking kidding me? Today's not even Tuesday! It's Saturday! ...No, that's not the point. The reason they are attacking Flonne, is because she's using fork to eat _your_ noodles in _your_ bar. Is that right?"

"That's it, dood."

"I'm going to sue." Etna grumbled, "Just you wait."

The prinny laughed as Etna clicked her tongue.

* * *

After meeting Duke Snitch himself and asked the whereabouts of the rebel leaders, his suspicion came true. Two of his best vassals were the primary cause of the rebellion, although their intentions were not clear. What a lame joke. Duke Snitch life was spared, but his maid offered to work with Laharl to guide him as far as his vassal's destination. It was nothing more than a bargaining chip to not end Duke Snitch's life prematurely.

"Sir Laharl—" Laharl turned around instinctively, which the maid corrected. "No, Overlord Laharl. May I know the full reason why your vassals are doing this?"

"No." Laharl said bitterly. "Now shut up and guide."

The maid nodded. She giggled as they trekked the sand dunes of the Corzorean Desert. Her blue-skinned hand covering her mouth. The six-man party plus a prinny continued their journey across the Corzorean Desert. Their dinner consisting of a wild pack Desert Wolf Scorpions.

At night, as his vassals rested, Laharl stood atop one of the level-surfaced rocks and scouted. It was the overlord's turn for the night watch, and this strange activity of him piqued the maid's interest. She slowly approached the blue-haired boy, but as soon as she was in his hearing range, the boy turned his head toward her. "What are you doing?" Laharl threatened. His eyes narrowed at the maid and his stare pierced through her. If stares could kill, the maid would be dead. Laharl relaxed his guard when he found out that the maid was too weak to even cut a strand of his hair. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing." The maid tried to compose herself, but to her surprise, she couldn't help but shiver at his sight. "Isn't the vassal usually the one who stand guard and watch? You have a very peculiar way of conduct, sir—no, Overlord Laharl." The maid chuckled. "Never before have I seen an overlord caring about the well-being of their vassals more than themselves. Honestly, I am touched, moved even. I may defect from Duke Snitch and become your vassal instead."

"...If you have time to talk, go throw more woods on the campfire." Laharl cut their conversation, but his expression doesn't seemed to mind another exchange or two. "You know where we store the woods, right? Go fetch them."

"Yes, of course." The maid laughed.

After a while, the maid came back with three blocks of woods. She placed them into the center of fire and blew the charcoal remains with a bamboo shoot. As soon as the fire became warmer, Laharl leaned on the rock and stared at the sky of Corzorean Desert. Two moons colored red and blue orbited the sky as stars of various colors lit the sky like a grand painting. The maid sat under the rock and witnessed the same panorama as the overlord, in which she sighed in awe.

"Is this the first time you're seeing this?"

"This?" The maid asked. "Hm... I would say yes. Despite the fact that I know where's where in Izalith, rarely do I look at the clear night sky."

"Then it's the same for me." Laharl opened up. He was feeling rather sentimental today, and his mother's face kept appearing as he blinked. It was surreal, like seeing a single picture that was centered in the blankness of his mind. Whenever he was relaxed, the memory of him playing on his father's throne came back to him. The word of his father echoed in his ears. The advices on becoming the next overlord, the repercussions of selfishness, the sugar-coated and forced expression his dad had when he was scolding him, and after those memories, came the pieces and bits of his mom. Her face, her words, and her fate. Her parting words that bound him at the night of the scarlet full moon... it was too much for him to bear alone. He would rather talk this out with his sister, or with Flonne. Maybe with Etna. Although, he feared that if he wasn't open about this, he will soon fall into pieces.

" _Don't hesitate to talk about your problems, my son."_ His words echoed.

" _You can do it, Laharl."_ Her words as he remembered.

Laharl sighed and turned to the maid. "So I see." He said awkwardly.

"Do you need someone to talk, sir—no, Overlord Laharl?" The girl giggled. "I can be your company for a while."

"...Am I that easy to read?" Laharl smirked. "Yeah, I do."

"Then... Is it okay if I ask you about your two vassals, Etna and Flonne, was it?" She smiled. "What do you really think of them?"

"...They are dear to me." He whispered to himself. Instantly, Laharl frowned as his face turned slightly red. As the wind billowed his scarf, he quietly stared at the maid before he nodded. "No, forget I've ever said anything. Change shift with me, I'm going to sleep." Laharl jumped from the rock a few yards before the maid. The maid glanced at the overlord's back as he walk into the camp. "If you try anything funny, I won't guarantee that you will be back to your Duke's palace in one piece. You got that!?" Laharl didn't look behind, he knew that the maid will nod without question. "Good."

As Laharl entered his tent, the maid sighed.

"What a caring overlord." She laughed.

* * *

Etna lazily walked forward to the entrance of a tightly secured building. Although it looked like a noble-demon's home, it bore suspicious from the people. The fences are thick and electrified, there are automated turrets at every corner and cameras relaying life-feed videos from all over the place. Usually, it would take Etna a permit just to get past the 20-yard restriction (and two more for the 5-yard and the gate), but with the help of the prinny from The Prinnes, there are nary any disposition. The security guards aren't present, the automated turrets are malfunctioning as it destroyed the gate instead, and the cameras are airing Super Subterranean Police Evil Python rangers re-runs along with the first seasons of Diversified Cast of Demons in Space on camera 2.

She stood there, her hand forming a fist with pink sphere of raw energy gathering from everything in existence and beyond. When she pummeled the ground, all bets are off as hell broke loose.

Flonne jumped into the hole leading to prisoner cell number 12. Inside the square-shaped cage-like room rests a girl in a prison attire with her ankle in ball and chain. Her green hair brightly contrasting the dull grey interior as she stood up from her wooden bed. Even when she was a war criminal and living with other prisoners, as soon as she moved, her cellmates started to back into one corner or the other, a truly peculiar sight for Flonne.

She reluctantly inserted a key into the lock and the door opened. She looked at the girl and said, "You're free now. Come with me."

The girl nodded, but before she left, she turned around.

"Thanks for the great time, guys." The girl giggled. "If you're feeling like seeing me again, you know where to find me."

Outside the cell, Etna descended from the hole and landed in-front of Flonne. "You got the girl?" Etna asked. Flonne nodded, revealing a green-haired girl trailing behind her in a prison attire. "You!?" The green-haired girl was surprised. "Oh my gosh, it's you!"

"Hey, what's up Marona?" Etna grinned. "Ready to get out of Izalith?"

Marona nodded.

"Hold it right there!"

From the hole jumped down Laharl and his four elite demons plus the maid from earlier. Laharl stood before his vassals, imposing his stature as the air surrounding him began to crackle and sparked from raw power. Soon, Laharl's underlings were dashing towards their master's rebellious servants, but Flonne moved in-between Judah and Etna, with her staff ready and parried Judah's first slash. She turned to Marona and asked, "Can you fight, Marona?"

"Y-Yes!" Marona nodded. She pulled out a small wooden block and a rock which she immediately throw at the prinny and the female warrior. They didn't pay any attention to those items, until they manifested into a knight and an angel, which took them by surprise. She then took the jail key and from it manifested a pale-skinned male swordsman with a red scarf roping around his neck. "Ash!"

"I'm ready!" The swordsman lunged toward the Clergy with a serpent-like monster behind him. "Water Dragon: Power!" Ash roared as he cut through the Clergy with no effort, but to his surprise, he didn't cut anything. His sword was fully stopped by Laharl's blade. "You!?" Was the word shouted in question by Ash. "You aren't with them?"

"No." Laharl shook his head. "Those vassals of mine has been disobeying me, and I'm here to take them back by force." Laharl sent Ash a step back with his powerful swing, but they were both still in control of their movements and body balance. "The real question is, what are _you_ doing here?"

"As you can see," Ash parried one of Laharl's slashes, "Marona has been jailed up, and I'm just tagging along with her."

"Hmph, then are you saying my vassals are now breaking out your master?" Laharl side-stepped an overhead slash. "Like hell that's the only reason they're here. They must have a hidden agenda."

"They're demons, what did you expect?" Ash missed out a slash which let him be punished by Laharl's blade. A clean slash across the pectorals that made Ash wince and damaged his manifested body. He dashed two steps backwards to assess the situation, but Laharl wouldn't let him recuperate even for a second as he started a mad charge with his blade ready for a heavy swing. Ash couldn't dodge in time as his blade rushed onward and slashed him into two. As he started to vanish, the warrior clicked his tongue. "Damnit, you're good."

"Of course." Laharl sheathed his blade while posing coolly. "I am an overlord. This much is nothing to me."

"Ash!" Marona shouted, but soon let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness you're alright." She conversed to herself, but was not unguarded enough to not dodge the upcoming prinny slashes. Melonsauce was on her A-game today, and there was nothing that a weaponless little girl like Marona could do to her. Her swings are light and her movements are fluid like water. Her sights are sharp and her goal was clear. She needs to beat the little girl named Marona enough to have her willingly surrender. An easy job she would be assigned every rare Tuesday.

Or so she thought.

Marona walked to her and picked her up.

She was completely at her mercy.

"D-Dood!" She yelled in agony as her bottom touched the ground near Judah and Rindi, knocking those three in the process.

"Nice job, Marona!" Etna raised a thumb up before launching her spear straight for Steve the Clergy. He wasn't able to dodge in time and was knocked out instantly into a puff of recoverable pile of mana. Etna then took this chance to charge at the Prince, who seemed to be raring to go himself. They both smirked as their weapon clashed onto one another, followed by a very hectic combat of spirit. With each slash, waves of power were launched towards the walls, the ceilings, and the floor of the prison. Every thrust by Etna caused the wall to burst from excessive force, and every time Laharl slashed, a swift typhoon was released. He quietly took his time and so did Etna; preferring to send their weapon at each other after short breaks of rest. It escalated more and more as they leaped through the floorings and made a mess out of the prison cells either empty or filled with demons. Sirens were blaring through compound as what started as a prison break turned into a full-scale prison riot. Staffs of various experience and size pitched in on the action as prisoners from many netherworlds dangerous or not went with the fight in an all-out brawl.

"Etna!" Laharl roared with his blade covered in flame.

"Prince!" Etna yelled as her spear was ready to impale the prince.

* * *

 **NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW!**

Etna twirled around the screen, spreading glitters and cheap jewelries everywhere and even inside your ears!

A screen appeared to show what looked like Etna impaling his spear through Prince with her showing the cutest face she could at the edge of the screen, filled with tears and sadness. "The rebellious Etna and Flonne, journeyed to every Netherworld after defeating the magnanimously evil prince, Laharl!" The screen changed to Etna throwing a single blue rose onto him.

"I'm not dead!"

"With no master and jobless, Etna quit the rebel force and went her separate ways, forever walking the desert of punishment and regret." The screen shown Etna's parting with Flonne. Flonne was ready to bawl as Marona and Ash cried really hard beside her, with the army of prinnies behind them holding banners over banners of their declaration of loyalty.

"What are you talking about?" Marona sighed.

"Then, in a moment of weakness, she agreed to sell matches in the town square, no matter the flame rain or the absolute zero snow. "Matches, get your matches" said the poor girl. "If you don't buy my matches, I'll shove these matches down all of your throat instead!" The poor girl threatened,"

"T-That's not how it works Etna!" Flonne quickly reminded.

"What will be the fate of the tragic maiden and her unstable job? What will happen next on this hit drama series directed by Zak Spyder!? Find out next time on The Netherworld Horror Saga Episode 3: Match girl Unchained! The vivid heart of a Match girl are as complicated as there are chemicals in the stars! Shine bright, my Match Girl Heart!" The match girl depicted in the story roared from inside a Match Girl giant robot as it fight against Flonne inside a purple dinosaur outfit.

"Raaaaawr!" Flonne roared excitedly.

"...I give up." Laharl sighed.

The screen went out as Etna slapped a "To Be Continued" sign on the screen.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I'm not dead.**

 **I appreciate your reviews as well as your follows and favorites. Truly, I am grateful for your support toward my fanfiction.**

 **A small update from me, I may be unable to post any chapters of my fanfiction in the next months because of exams and college stuff. I hope that I won't fail any of my class (Especially literary, man, I suck at literary class with all their phonemics and syntaxes, lol).**

 **Anyway, that's it from me, SaberMacro is out!**


End file.
